


ENOUGH

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Jinwoo at his most vulnerable state and Seungyoon, unable to leave him alone, has braved it and walked right in.





	ENOUGH

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say, more like I don't really know what I should say. It's another weekend and I had some time, so there's this. Minutes after I wrote NOT ANYMORE, I felt like writing one more, and that's how I ended up with this. That's it from me! As always, you guys can catch me on twitter, my ID there is @elitejean ❤

 

 

It was too quiet, way _too quiet._

Seungyoon didn’t bother turning on the lights, the streetlamp right by their frosted bathroom window revealed enough. The sound of water spilling over the edge of the tub bounce to the tiles, making for echoes that are _not_ for the weak of heart.

He approaches slowly, spooning his features, trying not to show his distress. Jinwoo is soaking in the bathtub, in the dark, green bottles of soju on the bathroom floor close by. This is Jinwoo at his most vulnerable state and Seungyoon, unable to leave him alone, has braved it and walked right in.

 _“Taehyun’s gone and I’m scared...”_ Jinwoo’s voice was chillingly soft, _“I’m scared I won’t be good enough.”_

 _“It will be okay. We’ll be okay.”_ Seungyoon winces, a sting in his heel, a small green shard of glass had pierced through his skin.

 _“I don’t know what to do.”_ Jinwoo’s voice cracks, hair dripping in his hands, _“I don’t want to be a burden anymore... To anyone...”_

 _“You’re not a burden.”_ Seungyoon swallows at the sting, his blood on the tiles. He bears the sharp pain and he continues on.

He steps in the tub - still wearing his jeans, his jacket, his shirt. Water overflows, its sound filling the eerie silence that was between them. Jinwoo is naked, raw, imperfect, unrefined, and yet in clear focus. Up close his eyes tell a story that places a sinking weight on Seungyoon’s stomach.

There’s been talk about them, their group, after losing a member. How they will make do, if the fans will still wait for them, if people will still want them. Seungyoon sighed and within deep breaths he closed his eyes, the reality of the situation isn’t easy and he’s certain that it’s not bound to get any easier either.

 _“If you’re scared, I’m scared too.”_ He doesn’t dare meet Jinwoo’s eyes when he says it. _“I can’t lose you. I don’t know what to do without you.”_

Maybe it was the dark, maybe it was the quiet, or maybe it was simply because it was Jinwoo. He made it easy to be truthful, that he too holds the same fear in his chest.

 _“We’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”_ Seungyoon pushes Jinwoo’s wet hair away from his eyes, _“Can you trust me?”_

When he reaches out, Jinwoo doesn’t fight back.

 _“Stay with me.”_ Jinwoo’s lips slightly parted, _“Whatever happens, please stay with me.”_

They’re close enough that Seungyoon can feel Jinwoo’s breath on his cheek.

 _“Of course, I’ll stay.”_ Seungyoon replied, voice low and honest, _“Even when you say you don’t want me to.”_

He raked his fingers down the side of Jinwoo’s face, tucking wet strands of hair behind his ear. Pulse rapid, he could count each mole on his face, each curling eyelash. They’ve teetered on this edge so many times before, Seungyoon tries to barely even breathe at this point, afraid of spooking Jinwoo and ruining the moment they’re sharing.

But tonight, something is _different._ Seungyoon felt it in the way Jinwoo’s fingers moved over his skin, touching him like he’s trying to connect dots from every part of him. Then Jinwoo leaned in, water spilling over the edge of the tub, their lips meeting softly, quietly.

 

It’s a kiss, _their first,_ a real one.

 

The blood from his heel swirls in the water and Seungyoon’s head spins at the delicate sweetness of it all, Jinwoo’s lips moving gently against his. There’s always been something between them that they couldn't name out loud in front of everyone. But under the faint distant glow of a streetlamp and surrounded by chaotic silence, in the eye of the storm - _**this** is enough. _ He feels the shape of Jinwoo’s grin on his lips and it overwhelms him. Seungyoon understands that Jinwoo has given him something that he can keep only for himself.

 

Seungyoon will _always_ be there.

 _For Jinwoo,_ he will always _choose_ to be.

 

 


End file.
